1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to folding blade knives and more particularly relates to an improved multi-position positive acting folding blade lock mechanism.
2. The Prior Art
Prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,175 discloses a locking mechanism for a folding blade knife which enables the folding blade to be positively locked in any one of three positions and released or unlocked by a push button locking mechanism. One embodiment of the patented invention includes separately formed dead and actuating buttons with the actuating button being spring-biased to a locking position relative to the folding blade. A second embodiment of the patented invention discloses a unified spring-biased push button arrangement for locking and releasing the folding knife blade at any one of three positions spaced 90.degree. apart.
Both embodiments of the patented invention involve screw-threaded connections in the locking mechanisms and both involve relatively difficult machining operations including the formation of a square recess in one of the blade handle members.
It is the object of the present invention to improve on the patented knife in several respects including the complete elimination of all screw-threads and simplifying and rendering less costly the machining operations involved in manufacturing the knife.
Another object of the invention is to provide a folding blade knife having a three position positive lock for the knife blade operated by a push button action which is applicable to either single or dual blade knives. The locking mechanism is such that the knife will operate only in a completely legal manner requiring the use of two hands to open the folding blade at the time of releasing the lock. The blade will not open by gravity action.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a multi-position locking mechanism for folding blade knives which is more simplified than the known prior art.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following description.